famfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Horror Movie Prompt
Spooky Fam Fiction A Michael chosen and judged prompt. Very timely considering Holloween just happened! Number One The gang (excluding Brian and Abby because they are making sure our little puddle doesn’t evaporate) the was all together at Sams so obviously the only thing we could do was play murder in the dark. It was just like any ordinary murder in the dark; people running into poles, incidental murders, actual game murders and Michael grabbing the boobs of every lady there on “accident” even though we all know he really just wants to grab everyone’s boobs because he’s a dirty dirty train driver. The lights are out and a shriek lit out and just the shriek has died out someone yelled out, “murder in the dark”! The lights go on, we all see Catherine standing above the victim of murder in the dark, it was... Erin but no one had noticed that Michael had Sams boobs in his grasps. Sam had been the one to let out the shriek. Michael had still gone unnoticed until Andrew Huttons boisterous words revealed to the group what Michael had been doing and he would have gotten away with it to if it weren’t for that meddling Hutton. It was at that point we decided it was time to do something else. Collin gave the idea to go to the drive in because it was the weekend and we might actually be able to see a movie this time. We piled into Michaels van and went on our way. As we’re driving, the van is completely silent when suddenly Sam asks, “why are we still driving?” Sam is met with harsh words, especially now this is the second time this has happened now, WHAT THE FUCK SAM?! We finally make it to the drive, it’s just as dark as the first time we arrived, that’s when we see car parked in front of the entrance and a person gets out of that very car. Cody looks at this person and say’s, “what is that a kid who just got out of that car?” suddenly Sam shouts, “STOP IT...That is clearly a short person”. Before the two can dish out their arguments, we are surrounded by GAT DAMN FURRIES. The token black guy shouts. “AWHHH HELL NAH” none of us have any idea where we came from or where he went. Michael gunned it out of there, we didn’t get far before the van broke down in front of a Monroe Muffler. Michael feels guilty about the April fools joke he pulled on us and begins to bawl and apologizing that he scared us like that and he just wanted to give us a good guffaw, he didn’t mean to upset anybody. This was it for the van as if Michael wasn’t already sad enough about April fooling us and now we had to abandon the van. It wasn’t before long that we had realized we were in Mid town USA. The van is down, Michael is broken up, furries are coming after us and now we are in the perfect scene of a horror film. The clock strikes midnight and we have no where to go except for Charlie and Erin because we have no idea where they went and we don’t know whether to be pissed or worried and then we all get the text, “BOOM CITY”. This knocks Michael out of his sad funk and becomes genuinely pissed but while we are all paying attention to Michaels rant, Cody notices that no one is holding his hand trying to keep it warm because it’s cold outside, where had Sam gone? Sam had been taken and a trail of fur leading off into the distance and because this is a horror movie we have to follow it. Charlie and Erin finally decide to join us after their bang, then they go over to Cody to gloat and kiss in front of him so he will constantly do his puking noise over and over again. We follow the trail for awhile but it ends after they enter inside an old abandoned olive garden and then Collin excitedly says, sweet baby Jesus they have a bathroom!” Collin goes and unloads his bladder into the non operable toilet. As he pees away, the light turns off and Andrew gives out a squeal that I never knew a grown man could ever let out in his lifetime. The light comes back on, Collin finishes off the last drip of his pee and falls into the toilet dick first as a wicked twist of events that the guy fell into the toilet and the group now notices that Catherine, Erin, Charlie, Hutton are all missing now. All who is left is Collin, Michael, Matt and Cody. Matt flips out and shouts, “I’m sick of all of these mother fucking people going missing in this mother fucking town. Cody looks at him and says, “did you just quote Samuel L. Jackso…” Matt interrupts, “You’re damn right I did mother fucker” Matt then steps out of the shadows and into the light that the moon is shining through the window near table 3. Matt is Samuel L. Jackson, Samuel L. Jackson in the span of 30 seconds has said Nigger 157 times. Samuel L. Jackson then leaves when he sees Quentin Tarantino outside on his way to make another movie. The trail of fur has reappeared. The last three people continue on their way to find their friends and enter the hallway the fur leads to and they find a staircase with sounds coming from it, strange sounds and weird picture of Hillary Clinton at the bottom of the stairs that Collin finds extremely amusing for strange reason. We reach the bottom of the stairs which we find a door lit up by candle light and through the door we can hear jazz music that would make a mature woman swoon, luckily none of us were mature women and we could stay focused. Cody breaks down the door but it was at that point that he realized that the door was unlocked. The three of them look upon the room lit up by torches, has stadium seating, plus all of their friends are tied up and full of furries eating old salads and bread they got from the unused boxes in the freezer from the upstairs Olive Garden. The child reappears, it turns out that Cody had been right all along and Sam just looks down disappointed, the kid then says, “good work collin” Michael and Cody give each other a look and then stare at Collin as he walks towards the kid and strips off all his clothing revealing a furry suit which explains why he was looking a little bulky for being Collin. Michael and Cody confused as all hell ask, “why Collin, why do this to us?” Stephanie then tries to come out of the door but it’s stuck and has to push it multiple times to open it and finally gets it open. Stephanie kind of winded from trying to push open that door plus she doesn’t eat meat so she has no muscle to do anything physical. Stephanie finally explains,”I kidnapped all of you because you need God and young life in your life, so I went to the furries to help me get to you guys. I knew I had to have you guys back but not the weird free thinking way you guys are, no no no, you must join young life even if I have to force you to and it all starts by putting on the purity ring which seems to have had a really bad effect on Erin but she’ll pull through”. Then Michael asked. “well that still doesn’t explain how Collin is all involved in this.” Stephanie then goes on to explain, “oh I’m glad you asked, well you all know how much Collins mom loves me and my Jesusness, well she wants me to be the one to be with Collin and will get it at any cost plus I needed an inside man to get you all here so Mrs. Geddis held Collins tambourine hostage so he would have to join me. So here we all are about to become one with God which none of this is a cult at all unlike Steak and Shake that is totally a cult unlike young life”. This had gotten to Collin and he attacked Stephane and an all out brawl ensued between the rest of the family reunions group and the furries, the family reunions group fights hard and valiant but there is simply to many furries, also they have very thick suits so it’s kind of hard to hurt them. Everyone is now tied up and Stephanie walks on over to Michael and looks straight into his eyes and says, “These furries are going to do something to you that I never did to you.” Michael looks confused yet scared and asks, “what does that mean?” Stephanie states, “well you’re about to find out”. Before the furries raped the Jesus into Michael, Samuel L. Jackson dressed as Nick Fury comes barreling in screaming nigger and he is on a screeching rhinoceros with freaking flame throwers attachments and freaking laser beam eyes and wipes out all the furries in the matter of minutes at the same time injuring Stephanie severely. But with all that destruction caused the building to become unstable and the Olive Garden was on it’s way to utter annihilation. Samuel L. Jackson went around and helped un-tie everyone telling everyone, “you’re welcome nigger”. The building collapsing around them Michael runs over to Stephanie and tells her, “I’m gonna get you out of here” Stephanie dramatically say’s, ”No, the lord will not be keeping me a living” she died right there and Cody shouts at Michael, “COME ON WE’VE GOTS TO GO!” Michael gets up and runs out of there just at the building is beginning to crumble down everyone is able to make it out of there safely. We all hop onto Samuel L. Jacksons rhinoceros and ride it on home. By: Erin Vaughan Number Two Summer 2014, and the gang was all together (Matt, Cody, Collin, Catherine, Sam, Michael, and Erin), save for Charlie. This happened to align with Cody’s 18 day leave, so he was there as well. Seeing as many people now had houses on their respective campuses, a surprisingly decisive effort to organize a group trip had culminated in a trip to Hilton Head in June. And while the 11 hour drive to get there was full with many funny jokes and “intelligent” conversations, the essence of the ride could be captured by the phrase “I’m gonna get sand in my ass.” The story begins as the group settles in for their first meal in Hilton Head, at the well known Salty Dog Cafe. " The exhaustion of a two day drive closing in, everyone settled into their seats and began to pour over the menus. The unimaginative quickly picked out the chicken nuggets, while others including Michael, Catherine, Collin, and Cody (surprisingly) decided to embrace the local culture and order seafood. “Hi there folks! My name is Sebastian and i’ll be your server tonight! Can I start you guys off with something to drink? Or are you ready to order?” “I’m ready!” Replied Erin, all around quite happy that their waiter was named after a fictional crab. “I’ll have the chicken nuggets, and a lemonade.” From across the table, Michael scowled, continuing the long running tradition of pretending that eating food he doesn’t like makes him interesting. " “I’ll have the tilapia salad” Collin said next. “Ooh, a fine choice.” Replied the server. “And you?” “I’ll have the crab cakes.” said Catherine. “Ooh, honestly, our crab cakes here aren’t that great, I would get something else.” Sebastian said. “That’s alright” she replied, “I’ll take my chances, I’m really in the mood for crab cakes.” “Alrighty then, how about you sir?” Unable to pronounce the food, Cody pointed at an item on the menu and smiled, full of pride for his creativity. As the food arrived, Cody discovered he had misinterpreted his order, as he was served a plate full of seaweed and clams. “So Cody, how many dicks have you sucked so far?” someone asked, for the 400th time. He replied with his usual pursed lip blank stare, as everyone got excited to hit the beach the next day. Catherine was enjoying her crab cakes, blissfully ignorant of the hateful stare from their server on the other side of the room. “Wrong move sister.” Sebastian uttered under his breath, returning to his duties. " Suddenly, a sound that resembled an unwanted but dry fart erupted. Nobody knew where it came from, so they jumped to blame Michael because he’s repeatedly proven that he can’t keep his sphincter closed. “God damn-it Michael, we’re eating.” said Andrew. Before Michael could reply though, Catherine shrieked: “MY BOOBS!”. Confused, everyone quickly turned to see what the commotion was about. “Holy shit...” Cody said. Catherine’s boobs had deflated. She was flatter than a popped tire. Everyone was understandably horrified (however, Sam did look kind of excited if only for a moment). The room’s attention slowly turned to the commotion. Matt quickly called 911, motivated both by concern and newfound doubts as to their relationship. “This is the Beaufort County emergency response service. What is your emergency?” A woman echoed on the other line. “M..my.... my girlfriend’s boobs just deflated, and they were natural!” Matt sobbed. " In a matter of minutes an ambulance had arrived, and Catherine was whisked away, laying face down on the stretcher, to the hospital. The gang followed in the rented Dodge Durango, full of anxiety. “What the hell just happened?” Erin said, trembling. “I don’t know... I don’t know.” Michael responded. “I’ve never heard of anything like this..” Collin said as he searched on his phone. “There are literally no other accounts of this happening before.” The conversation continued as they entered the hospital, and waited for any news. The doctor emerged an hour later. His eyebrows were really big, which made Andrew uncomfortable for some reason, but everyone else stood up to hear the news. “Alright folks, we’ve got some really good news. Your friend is in perfect health, she suffered no injuries from this... incident, she’s just rattled. The only odd thing is that we can’t come up with any situation that would’ve caused this. We’ve never seen anything quite like it. But because we can find no problems with Catherine whatsoever, we’re going to release her to go home with you guys. If you have any other problems you can come back.” A visibly shaken Catherine emerged from a nearby door, and helped Matt fill out her insurance information before heading to the car and returning to the condo. " After a good night’s sleep, Catherine awoke with an astounding sense of humor toward the whole ordeal. Simply laying face down on things brought her an immense amount of joy, which pleased the group. Seeing her in such high spirits reassured the doctor’s diagnosis, and Andrew suggested that they hit the beach. A day full of suntanning, sand castle building, and a nervous game of castle siege occupied most of their day. The group had ramen for dinner, played Catan for a while, and then hit the sack, all pleased with how the day had gone. " As Collin tossed and turned in his sleep, he felt a slight pinch at his heel. Sitting up, he discovered a small crab at the foot of his bed. “Aw, come on little guy, let’s go outside.” He scooped up the crab and brought him to the back door, only to drop him as he opened the curtains. The beaches that had been so pristine the day before, were now being engulfed by a black sprawling darkness. The living shadow slowly encroached upwards, as Collin rushed to wake everyone. “Guys, guys, GET UP, please tell me I’m just seeing this, COME ON!” Clamoring from her bed, Sam rushed to the door, and saw the same darkness approaching the condo. “What the hell is that?” Catherine said. " As the group slowly accumulated at the door, a person emerged from the rear stairs, climbing to the deck. “AAAGH!” Michael shrieked, grabbing the nearby ashtray to use as a weapon. But as the motion sensor light caught the figure, the light revealed their waiter from dinner the other day. “What the hell are you doing here?” Andrew said restlessly. “Oh I was just coming to check in on you folks.” He said, in a noticeably different voice. “Did you enjoy your meals? Did YOU” he shouted pointing at Catherine, “enjoy your just desserts?” “What the fuck man, get off our deck or we’ll call the cops!” Matt shouted at the man, who still stepped slowly towards the door. “I told you not to order the crab woman.” The man continued, in a crazed voice, his eyes widening. “And in return for ignoring me, I popped your boob balloons.” Catherine grasped her flat chest, confused. “What shit are you trying to pull?” Collin said. “I’m no ordinary waiter,” Sebastian exclaimed, “I am a guardian of a whole SPECIES!” His skin began to shift, stretching in points and beginning to tear. “AND THESE,” he yelled, turning the house lights to hit the beach, “ARE MY PEOPLE!” " The slowly approaching wave of darkness turned out to be an army of crabs, emerging from the ocean and headed straight for the condo. Cody tripped over the coffee table while backpedaling, and everyone else began stepping back in fear as well. “I’M HERE TO ERADICATE YOU.” The man shouted, as his skin slowly fell away. Underneath his human skin was a red layer, glistening with moisture. His fingers and hands slipped away to reveal giant claws. “I, THE CRAB KING, WILL KILL YOU, AND ALL THOSE WHO EAT CRAB!” " With a unified “Nope”, everyone turned to flee. With her newfound aerodynamic speed, Catherine lead the charge to the car. Hutton got to the driver’s seat first, which (despite the circumstances) still managed to peeve Michael. With the sound of a thousand clicks and clacks at their heels, the gang peeled out of their beachside condo’s parking lot, headed for the hills. “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?” the hell crab shouted. “YOU CAN’T OUTRUN ME.” " “Shit shit shit shit shit shit ..” Erin continued to say. Drawing upon her years of dedicated horror film enthusiasm, she had come up with a thought. If only we had a god damn black friend I wouldn’t have to worry about dying first. “He’s still on our tail! Go faster!” shouted Sam. “We’re in a fucking Durango, I’m giving it all she’s got!” he replied. With each corner, the car pulled a little more away from the satan crustacean, but his inhuman speed allowed him to stay too close for comfort. “What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck...” muttered Catherine, panic stricken. “It’s alright” said Matt, “we’ll get out of this and sort it all out.” Collin had his head between his knees, Cody was tossing headrests out the window to “lose weight”, and Michael was After a minute or so there was a substantial distance between the car and the lunatic lobster. In an effort to finally lose him though, Andrew attempted a daring maneuver. " Motivated by a misplaced faith in the physics of grand theft auto, he aimed toward an alley, obstructed only by a pole. Understandably, the pole won. Having forgotten his seatbelt, Cody flew with the grace of a potent radish through the windshield and onto the road ahead. Andrew quickly discovered the car was lodged on the pole, and wasn’t going to budge. “WE NEED TO RUN, NOW.” he shouted. “Toward that building, three O’clock!” Cody shouted, getting back on his feet with surprising speed. Everyone rushed to the building, the grace and elegance of Collin’s womanly form inspiring everyone to push as hard as they could. Luckily, they all made it to the building, which was a home. Sam scrambled to find the light switch amidst pants and sobs as Michael locked the doors. Matt, turning all 10 minutes of his Left 4 Dead 2 playing time into a basis for leadership, quickly orchestrated a plan to search the home for weapons. When Sam found the switch however, they needn’t search any farther. " The walls of the home were filled, edge to edge, with wallpaper. But on the table, there was a shotgun and a pistol. Andrew grabbed the shotgun, using the infallible logic that “I’ve done it in a video game.” means “I won’t accidentally shoot Michael in the dick.” Cody, using similar logic, reached for the handgun, only to realize that he seemed to be missing his right arm. “WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT WHERE’S MY ARM!?” he exclaimed, understandably distressed. “Holy shit Cody!” Collin exclaimed. “How did you not notice it was missing?!” With inhuman speed, Sam’s nursing senses kicked into gear as she rushed over to take his blood pressure. “It’s going down!” she cried, as Cody’s newly procured marinara fountain squirted onto the floor. Michael had placed a wok on the oven, and began heating it so the wound could be cauterized. " People attended to Cody as the wok heated up, with Collin and Erin searching the house for other useful items. All of the sudden, a loud shriek accompanied the sound of broken glass shattered the silence as the gnarled claw of demonic zoidberg shot through the window by the door. “FUCK YOU CRAB!” Shouted Andrew, unleashing a startlingly accurate shot that appeared to hit it’s target. The claw vanished, and the group was soon left with their cope with their fear. " “Alright Cody, this is going to hurt, bite this towel.” Michael said as he placed a rag in his mouth. With Andrew and Matt holding Cody down, Michael moved the blazing hot wok toward Cody’s stump. “TszzzaaAAAAAGHHHAAHG OH GOD NO!!” Cody sobbed, as the stench of his burnt flesh filled the room. While thinking about how cows go through this sort of thing all the time, Erin discovered cars in the garage. “Guys! Guys! There are cars in here!” Andrew ran to investigate, discovering a corvette and a jeep wrangler. " In their haste to leave, none of the group had thought to grab their phones. Attempts to use the home line at this house were met with a blank tone, hinting at a snipped line. This led Catherine to suggest sending out a group to get help. “Think about it, sending a two or three member party out in the corvette to get help could save our lives.” Andrew, still manning the door, agreed. Erin and Sam were both stricken with fear, and said nothing. “I can drive, if you and Collin would like to go with me.” Michael replied. “Sam, you need to stay with Cody to keep an eye on him, and you may need Matt and Andrew to carry him. I’d like to take the handgun with us, cause we’re bound to run into resistance.” “Ok, this sounds like a plan.” Said Catherine. “Are you in Collin?” He nodded anxiously. “Alright.” Said Michael, “try to find a map so we can determine where to head toward, and I’m gonna go to pee.” " Matt began searching for a map with Catherine, while Sam and Erin tended to the wide-eyed Cody. But before any progress could be made, a scream came from the bathroom. Michael burst from the bathroom, blood spurting from where we can only assume a dick used to be. “What the fuck happened?! Shouted Erin!” “A CRAB CRAWLED OUT OF THE TOILET AND CUT MY DICK OFF WHEN I SAT DOWN TO PEE!” Michael shrieked. “WHY DID YOU SIT DOWN?! WHYYY?” Cried Collin. Sam scrambled to re-heat the wok, but it appeared to be in vain. Michael’s brain appeared to have mistaken the severing of his man stick as getting some action, seeing as he had never before experienced pleasure. Blood was rocketing from his crotch as if Quentin Tarantino had directed it. In just over a minute, Michael had slumped to the floor and breathed a final breath. " The group was stunned. “Holy fuck guys, Michael’s dead.” Andrew said solemnly. “What the fuck are we supposed to do?” Erin said. “Are we still going to run out people to help?” “It’s our only choice.” Catherine said with commanding leadership. “Matt you go put something heavy on that toilet seat to keep the crabs out, Then Collin, Erin, and I are going to make a run for it in the corvette, to the police station twenty three miles west of here.” “Are we just supposed to sit here and wait while the clawpacolypse is waiting right outside?” Sam said incredulously. “How are we to know you’ll make it back at all?” “You won’t.” Catherine said sternly. “But if we all sit here we’re bound to die. If we can make it back with any sort of help, our odds of surviving increase exponentially.” " Snip. Thud. Whirling around, they saw Matt’s beheaded corpse lying on the ground right outside of the bathroom. Deadward Snipper Hands stepped over Matt’s corpse. “So, Who’s next?” Before he could finish his sentence, everyone was already rushing to the garage. Erin, Catherine, Collin, and Sam had made it to the Jeep, while Andrew had heroically stayed behind to fend off the glorified living wire-cutter. “ANDREW, CODY! HURRY UP!” shouted Sam. Several shotgun blasts erupted from inside the home along with muddled cries as Cody hurried into the garage. He looked quickly at Collin, who was in the driver seat of the Jeep. “Andrew got him in the arm, but the other claw got him. We need to go.” Despite all logic though, Cody climbed into the driver seat of the corvette. “What the hell Cody get over HERE! You have one arm and can’t drive for shit!” Erin shouted. “All the better to distract them. GO!” He shouted. Heeding Cody’s advice, Collin found the gas pedal, and sped out of the garage. Cody however, could not find the gas pedal on the Corvette. He managed to turn the right turn signal on, spray the wiper fluid, and put the car in neutral before the devil snail killed him. " Speeding along the road, the road began to become more and more densely packed with crabs. “JUST KEEP GOING!” Shouted Erin. “HEAD FOR THE HIGHWAY, ON THE RIGHT! 278!” They managed to merge onto the highway, and drove for 30 minutes to the west until they ended up in the city of Hardeeville. The ride was plagues with the silence of loss, anger, and sadness. They found the police station from the map, and rushed in to try and get help. The doors however, were locked. “What the fuck do we do?” Collin panted, “I don’t see anywhere around here that’s open!” “WALMART!” Shouted Catherine. As they rushed back to the car, Erin tripped and fell with a wail. A crab had snipped her achilles tendon. From the darkness, a quivering mass of crabs slowly emerged, and began to surround Erin. “ERIN!!” Shouted Catherine. “GO DAMNIT, YOU’LL ONLY GET YOURSELF KILLED.” Erin replied. “SAVE YOURSELVES” Painfully, Collin and Catherine turned from Erin, and drove away. They could hear Erin proudly exclaim that she knows how crabs have sex as her final triumph before they were out of earshot. But before they made it a minute down the road, the car sputtered out of gas. " “No. Nonononono. NOOOOOOO” Collin yelled angrily at the car. “YOU’RE KILLING US!”. click.... Click..... CLICK.... The two of them looked up to discover that the worlds worst spongebob character had returned, claw snapping. Rapidly approaching, the two accepted their fate. In an effort to make his death more poetic, Collin got out of the car, struck a pose, and shouted at the fast approaching water heathen: “You may kill me, but you’ll never kill my spirit!” Catherine watched as her previously caked entree snapped Collin like the twig he is, and then turned to her. “This is all your fault.” he said to her. “Never order shellfish.” And then it was over. " Needless to say, Brian’s bachelor party was kind of boring. The mill run steak and shake swiftly fell into disrepair. Charlie’s anger at the loss of his friends and girlfriend led him to pursue the art of homosexual erotica, and the world was rid of many of it’s tasteless orgy jokes. Number Three Every time Charlie or Erin or ANYONE texts "boom city", an actual city is bombed. Number Four It started as any normal day. The gangs all there; staying up late chitchatting away. Then something happens, they hear loud footsteps. Only, the Ferguson’s are all gone for the weekend. “Impossible,” thought Michael, “there is no plausible explanation for the footsteps”. Matt just claims it’s the cats being dinguses as usual. So everyone goes back to doing what they were doing: Matt taking the all the fucking BRICK and Catherine claiming the longest road card, being one point away from winning. And then Cody, holding all the cards and STILL managing not being able to play anything! " Laughs are filling the basement along with farts. This time they hear louder footsteps and a door slam shut. Erin decides to take a look upstairs and see what in the world is going on. A few minutes pass, it’s quiet and Erin has yet to return. Charlie, being the hero he wants to be, goes and tries to find her. Everyone else starts hearing strange noises coming from upstairs; the noise starts going faster, and faster and then…silence. Charlie and Erin then return, faces flustered and grins on their faces. “Sorry, but we had to pull a Brian and Abby, only it was a cat that was near us.” Said Charlie while they came back downstairs. Michael is raged with anger and Cody starts vomiting all over the floor like a waterfall. Matt is only worried if they did it in his bed, which they didn’t. “We only did it because you guys refused to let us do it at OU.” Claims Erin, as if that makes it any better. Sam is grossed out and goes up stairs to get some fresh air and maybe smoke a cig to try and forget what was just done and said. While out there she hears rustling in the backyard. “Maybe it’s just the breeze,” She thinks to herself. Only, the air is quiet, and there is no breeze of any kind. She puts out her cigarette and walks toward the trash can to throw it away. As she turns around, she sees a dark shadowy figure come across her. She screams but she is instantly knocked out and falls to the ground. " Back downstairs; no one hears a thing; not even the short little scream that tried to escape her mouth. Collin, who notices things, says that he is going to go look for Sam, and see if she is still outside. As he heads towards the back door, he notices something in the middle of the yard. An outline of some sort. He turns on the porch light to get a better look, and it’s Sam, laying in the ground like a dead animal. Collin flips out and runs downstairs to tell everyone. Only, when he gets down there, someone is missing. Before he can figure out whom, he lets everyone else know that Sam is most likely dead and shows them what he saw. Everyone is freaked out. Erin starts locking the doors and windows and goes into survival mode. She watches a lot of horror movies, she knows how shit goes down. Charlie is chasing after her trying to get to calm down. Matt and Catherine just stand in the kitchen, frozen in shock. The house is filled with chaos and emotions; everyone just doesn’t know what to do. " Michael suggests that they lock up the doors and windows, grab a few things that can be used as weapons, and head back downstairs. Everyone agrees and hustles around the house trying to get shit done. They turn off the lights, grab flashlights, some kitchen utensils, what have you, and run downstairs. Matt starts to close up the cat hole, but Michael stops him, telling him it can be our eyes. “Where’s Cody?” Says Catherine, with a worried sound to her voice. “Shit. I knew someone was missing.” Collin and the gang try to figure out a way to safely and quietly find Cody and get him back downstairs. “He’s probably in the bathroom puking away his misery.” Erin says, who states that the last time everyone saw him he was throwing up over the fact that her and Charlie had sex. More ideas are thrown around and finally they decide that Erin, Charlie and Michael will all go upstairs to find Cody. Erin takes the upper floor and Charlie and Michael take the first floor/garage. Charlie kisses Erin before they split up around the house. As Erin is in the bedrooms, searching for some kind of sign of Cody, she hears what sound like footsteps. “Cody, where the fuck are you?” she whispers into the hallway. Nothing. Giving up that he isn’t upstairs, she starts heading for the stairs. Just as she gets there she notices something quickly move from the bathroom into Megan’s room. She turns and shines the flashlight but only notices Toby in the doorway of Megan’s room. “This is why I fucking hate cats.” She thinks to herself. As she goes down the first step something pushes her. She lands underneath the table by the front door. She’s unconscious for a second but wakes up in a daze and sees a dark figure come down the stairs. Panicky, she searches for her weapon and sees it underneath the chair. She reaches for it and as she turns back to the stairs, the figure is gone. Charlie and Michael rush to her to make sure everything is okay. " " Back in the basement, Matt, Catherine and Collin sit quietly awaiting their friends’ return. Catherine walks to Matt, her body shaking as she starts to cry in his arms. Matt comforts her, assuring her that their friends are okay and soon enough, this will all be over. Collin, who is sitting on the couch in front of the stairs, hears something coming from the side room. He tells Matt and Catherine he’s going to check it out, make sure Cody isn’t in there hiding or something. He tries turning on the light, but it won’t turn on. He quietly walks into the room, calling out Cody’s name. He hears rustling coming from the back, as he heads toward the sound, he notices something strange. But as he looks closer at it, the darkness comes over him and takes him into it. Matt and Catherine hear a faint thump come from the room. Matt states that it’s probably Collin, who may have dropped something while trying to find Cody. They hear a creak and it’s the rest coming back downstairs. Erin has an ice bag to her head and the guys are a little shaken. Erin explains what happened to her and the guys’ say that they never found Cody, but that he may be in the garage, but they haven’t looked yet. While Charlie helps take care of Erin, Michael heads to the fridge to get everyone water. While doing so, he sees a figure lying in the middle of the back room. He goes in there and sees that it’s Collin, dead as he can be. Michael closes the door and explains that no one is to go back there and that Collin is dead. " " Everyone takes a minute to mourn their friends, and to just take a break from all that has happened so far. Silence has filled the Ferguson house. As minutes pass by, the rest of the group sits on the couches, trying to figure out who would do this, why them and…well, just why? Everyone is getting tired and try to sleep, but Erin states that the killer would still be in the house and that we need to start looking out for it, and each other. Michael suggests that the girls sleep first while the guys keep watch. Catherine takes advantage of that and sleeps as long as possible. Erin sleeps for a good 15 minutes then wakes up, and lets one of the guys sleep. But no one seems to be tired, well except for Catherine. Charlie and Erin head upstairs, but only because both of them have to use the restroom, everyone else hopes they make it back safe. Erin stands guard outside the door of the restroom while Charlie finishes up. She hears shuffling noises and sounds coming from the living room but does not move. The noises come and go and begin to get louder. Erin takes deep breaths and tells herself that it’s nothing, it’s just the cats. Finally, the noises stop and Charlie is just about done. Erin begins to talk to Charlie through the door to try and keep her occupied and not terrified of the dark. Mid conversation Erin hears something by the closet and garage door. She tells Charlie to hurry up and asks what’s taking him so long. But before he can answer her Erin is grabbed by the leg and begins to be dragged up the stairs. Charlie quickly races after her trying to grab her hand and pull her towards her but the force pulling her leg is too fast. Finally, they make it to Mr. and Mrs. Fergusons room. There is a figure over top of Erin, holding her down and what appears to be strangling her. Charlie tackles the figure and fights it off of Erin. Erin beings to search for something, something sharp or heavy to at least knock out the figure. She grabs a lamp and rushes over to Charlie. As she begins to hit the figure with the lamp, the figure falls on her, crushing the lamp between it and Erin. Charlie pulls the figure off of Erin and notices that it’s dressed in a black, face hidden but a slightly tall figure. Erin’s stomach is now covered in blood and Charlie notices pieces of the lamp have pierced her stomach. All of them pretty deep. He tries pulling them out her stomach, but they are so deep that if he does, Erin will most likely die from blood loss. Erin already pulled out the tinnier pieces and tells Charlie to find a towel or something to put pressure on her stomach and stop the bleeding. Charlie screams, hoping that someone downstairs will hear him and come help him. But so far, no one has come. “I love you,” Erin tells Charlie while looking him in the eyes. She knows that she will soon pass out and may never wake again. Charlie turns to where the figure last was, but is now gone. Filled with emotions and in a flight-or-fight trance to what’s happened begins to destroy the room. He rushes back to Erin, holding her in his arms. They try cracking jokes one last time to lighten the mood a bit. Charlie calls her toots and they have one last kiss before Erin passes out. As Charlie leaves the room, tears stream down his checks. Enraged with anger and guilt, Charlie goes on a hunt around the house to try and find the dark figure. While on the first floor, he sees something move from the kitchen into the living room. He makes his way to the living room, searching high low for any sort of shadowy figure, but finds nothing. He heads to the basement to tell everyone that yet again, one of them have died. As he walks down the steps, Catherine begins to ask him where Erin is. And why isn’t he watching the bathroom door for her. Matt and Michael notice the look on his face instantly as he lifts his head up. Matt walks over to Charlie, puts a hand on his shoulder, and pulls him in for a hug. Muffled in Matt’s shoulder there’s a faint, “She was just trying to save me.” Charlie pulls himself together enough to tell everyone what happened. Catherine begins rushing up the stairs to try and see if her best friend is still alive and if she can save her. But Matt pulls her down and tells her that it’s too late. Michael having it up to here with all the bullshit-- goes upstairs himself to take on the figure himself. Charlie begins to follow him, but Matt insists that he stay in the basement for once and heads up the stairs with Michael. They start circling around the first floor a bit; they begin hearing noises move about the area. They can’t tell exactly where they are coming from. Michael says that him and Matt should spilt up, and if one of them hear or see anything to shout for the other. As Matt starts heading to the computer room, he notices something in the corner by the couch and chair. As he heads towards it, he sees a figure stand up. Matt tries to turn and yell for Michael, but in mid scream the figure stabs him in the throat, piercing his vocal cords. Michael is in the corner of the living room, searching for any sign of a figure. As he begins to stand straight and head towards the kitchen he notices something move in the corner of his eye. He turns and sees the figure, right in the middle of the kitchen, facing the basement door. Michael sprints to the figure, and just as it begins to open the door Charlie charges up the stairs and knocks both Michael and the figure to the ground. They begin to tie up the figure to a chair and wait for it to wake so they can see who their killer is. Before they finish tying up the figure, it grabs Catherine by the throat and throws her against the wall, knocking her out. The figure breaks free one of its hands and stabs Charlie in the arm. As it starts breaking free, it tries to grab Michael. But Charlie cuts off its hand before the figure can do any harm to Michael. Michael grabs it’s head and punches it repeatedly until the mask is beginning to feel soaked with blood. " Finally all tied up, Charlie and Michael mend his wound and help out Catherine, who is fine but is still a little sore from being thrown against a wall. They notice movement in the computer room, which is impossible since they are the only ones left. They take off the mask and notice that it’s Cody. Noises start coming from the computer room. Charlie pears through the doorway and notices a figure standing in the middle of the room. As Charlie begins to head towards the figure, it runs around back to the kitchen and gets ahold of Catherine. Trying to fight for herself, Catherine starts punching at it. Michael manages to get behind the figure as stab it right in the back, as the figure starts yelling in pain, having still a hold of Catherine; it takes a sharp object from its pocket and stabs Catherine in the stomach. Charlie rushes over to her with a towel and duck tape. He taps it to her stomach and has her apply pressure to it. Him and Michael hold down the figure and take off its mask. The face looks familiar, but they aren’t quiet sure who it is. They ask the person why they’ve been doing this and all they say is “Murder in the Dark motherfuckers.” Number Five We were all in the room, lock in, and no one was leaving, until we figured out who was the state wide campus masturbator. First at OU, then Miami, then BG, and finally climaxing (Ha) at OSU. The penetrator, errr perpetrator, managed to hit all of our schools in a week span. But who could it be? " Brian is sweating like he was that one time we went to Home Town Buffet and the line was too long. Very suspicious Brian. Cody’s excuse is that he was sucking too much Air Force dick to have time to pleasure himself. A better excuse would have been that he didn’t have a car or a license to get to any of these places, but oh well. Erin has some UTI or STD that makes it hurt when she masturbates (Masterbaits with her foot, ha) so it probably wasn’t her. Unless she’s into masochism. Oh boy. Collin’s dick is too small for him to even consider being an exhibitionist, so what would be the point. Catherine’s a goddamn celibate princess and would never fucking ever participate in something so explicitly banned by her lord and savior, so she’s out of the question. It probably wasn’t Michael because I said the masturbator was at colleges, not elementary schools. Aren’t all these jokes so clever and original? But it turns out that it was Matt. But he had a greater plan, as he normally does. Running around town, pants on the ground, making all sorts of weird grunting sounds. " Matt, has managed to get everyone, every single person in the group, in one room together, one locked room together. Matt unzips the backpack he’s been carrying around and dumps the content onto the ground. Condoms, lots of condoms, lube, and plenty of booze. Wow Matt. Let the orgy begin, Matt tells us with his eyes. Oh yeah, horror story. During the regret stage of the orgy someone bust into the room and cuts us all in to little tiny bits. " If they would have waited a few weeks we would have died from the STDs Erin gave all of us. Or just waited like 50 years and we would all be dead anyway. Haahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha